Dark Saturday
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Byakuya, berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan memberitahu Rukia tentang penyakitku!" "Tapi, Hisana. Rukia berhak mengetahuinya." "Kumohon, aku tidak mau mengganggu kuliahnya.." Fic spesial atas kepergian budheku tercinta..


Dark Saturday

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

Ro buat fic ini dengan hati gerimis..

Spesial untuk budheku yang telah pergi ..

Kalau anda tak berkenan membaca tidak apa..

Khusus fic ini terserah anda, ro tidak akan memaksa seperti pada fic lain.

Fic ini hanya untuk menghibur hatiku yang gerimis..

Disclaimer : Tite kubo-san, maafkan Ro , yang seenaknya bikin cerita anda jadi ga jelas..

.

.

Hari Sabtu, keluarga kuchiki tengah kehilangan hal yang berharga. Hisana Kuchiki yang merupakan istri dari Byakuya Kuchiki telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Kini ia terbujur kaku dalam petinya.

"Kak, kakak nggak boleh pergi! Jangan tinggalin Rukia sendiri.." kata Rukia sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah Rukia. Kamu yang sabar. Sekarang kakakmu sudah tenang di sisi Nya." Byakuya mencoba menghibur adik iparnya itu, walaupun ia sendiri juga merasa berat melepas kepergian Hisana.

"Kenapa kak Byakuya nggak ngomong ke aku kalau kak Hisana menderita penyakit Leukimia? Kalau kak Byakuya memberitahuku,aku pasti bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi bersama kak Hisana.." isak Rukia.

"Maafkan kakak, Rukia, kakak tidak boleh memberitahumu, ini permintaan dari Hisana" jawab Byakuya berusaha menenangkan Rukia.

* * *

_Flashback_

Hari itu, seperti biasa, Hisana akan di kemoterapi karena penyakit leukimianya. Ia mengidap penyakit itu semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu. Yang tahu bahwa ia sakit hanya suaminya yakni Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan saat itu, penyakitnya semakin parah. Tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, perutnya membuncit. Saat ini, ia berada dalam ruang periksa.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Byakuya was-was.

"Hm, maaf pak. Sepertinya keadaan istri bapak sudah sangat parah. Menurut diagnosa saya, hidupnya tidak lama lagi.." kata sang dokter.

"jadi, ia tidak bisa disembuhkan dok?" tanya Byakuya lagi, hatinya bimbang.

"Yah..Sekarang kita semua hanya bisa berdo'a pada Yang Kuasa untuk kesembuhan istri anda.." jawab dokter.

_Beberapa hari setelahnya, keadaan Hisana makin parah. Byakuya hanya bisa pasrah. Sementara Hisana tetap berusaha ceria menutupi penyakitnya._

"Byakuya, berjanjilah! Kau tidak akan memberitahu Rukia tentang penyakitku.." kata Hisana tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Hisana? Rukia semestinya berhak tahu hal itu.."

"Kumohon! Aku tidak mau kalau kuliahnya terganggu gara-gara aku!!" kata Hisana memotong kata-kata Byakuya.

"Hisana.."

_Puncaknya, hari Sabtu. Hisana hanya bisa terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Ia hanya memanggil-manggil nama Rukia._

(Pembicaraan Byakuya dan Rukia melalui seluler)

"Halo? Siapa ya?"

"Ini kak Byakuya."

"Oh, kakak. Ada apa ya, kak?"

"Rukia, bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Iya, ini memang mau pulang. Ada apaan sih?"

"Hisana..Sekarat.."

"Eh? Bercanda ya?"

"Serius!! Sekarang dia manggil-manggil kamu.."

"I..Iya! Aku pulang sekarang, ya?"

_Sesampainya Rukia dirumah, Hisana sudah sangat lemah dan pucat. Disampingnya ada Byakuya yang setia menemaninya._

"Rukia.." panggil Hisana lemah, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kak? Kakak kenapa?" tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Rukia, maafkan kakak. Kakak dilarang memberitahukan ini padamu.." sesal Byakuya.

"Apa? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Rukia, Kak Hisana sakit leukimia. Dan sekarang nyawanya tidak lama lgai.." kata Byakuya.

"Hei, jangan menakuti Rukia!" seru Hisana lemah.

"Benarkah itu, kak?" tanya Rukia.

"...." Hisana cuma terdiam.

"Jawab, kak! Kak.." Rukia mulai menangis.

"Hei! Jangan nangis, ah! Kau tidak boleh cengeng!!" hibur Hisana.

Byakuya juga sudah tak kuat menahan ai mata, ikut terisak bersama Rukia.

"In i lagi! Jangan pada nangis! Aku tidak apa-apa! Kalian jangan nangis!" Hisana sendiri juga menahan tangis.

Perlahan, Hisana mulai menutup matanya.

"Kak? KAKAK??" seru Rukia

"Selamat tinggal, semua. Aku sayang kalian..." lirih Hisana kemudian menutup matanya selama-lamanya.

"Aku juga, kak.." jawab Rukia pelan, kemudian menangis.

"Inna lillahi wa inna ilaihi rojiun!" seru Byakuya.

Rukia juga mengatakan hal yang sama, kemudian melantunkan ayat,

_Yaa ayyatum nafsul muthmainah_

_irji'ii ilaa Rabbiki_

_raadhiyatan mardhiyyah_

_Fadkhulii fii 'ibaadii_

_wadkhulii jannatii _

_(Hai jiwa yang tenang_

_Kembalilah kamu kepada Tuhanmu_

_dengan hati puas lagi diridhai_

_Maka masuklah ke dalam golongan hamba-hamba-Ku_

_Maka masuklah ke dalam surga-Ku) -_QS Al-Fajr : 27-30

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sabtu, 24 Oktober 2009.

Pemakaman Hisana Kuchiki.

.

.

"Kak..Aku sangat sayang kakak..Kakak harusnya nggk ninggalin aku.." isak Rukia sambil menatap batu nisan kakaknya dengan muka sendu.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Gak ada gunanya kamu nangis! Kakakmu ga akan hidup lagi!" kata Ichigo, berusaha menghibur Rukia.

"Iya, kasihan kakakmu. Nanti ia nggak bisa tenang di sana." Renji gak mau kalah sama Ichigo. Pertrungan mereka mendapatkan Rukia nampaknya gak berhenti meski Hisana baru saja meninggal!

"Betul katamu, Ichigo, Renji! Aku nggak boleh gini! Lihat, Kak! Aku pasti akan lulus kuliah, kemudian menjadi penerus perusahaan kak Byakuya!!" kata Rukia bersemangat, kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman itu sukses membuat pipi dua pemuda yaitu Renji dan Ichigo memerah.

"I..Iya!" jawab Ichigo gugup.

"N..Nah! Gitu, Rukia!" sahut Renji, agak gugup juga dia!

_..End of fic.._

Aneh..

Ketika aku selesai membuat fic, perasanku jadi agak enakan..

Selamat jalan, Budhe...

Akhir kata, maaf apabila ada kesalahan, Ro khilaf..

Maaf, Ro buat semua jadi Islam di fic ini, karena lebih enak bagi Ro..

Thanks to :

FFn

all readers and authors ( terutama yang review)

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
